1. Field of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a sheet post-processing apparatus that performs staple processing, the sheet post-processing apparatus including a hooking control mechanism that prevents a staple from hooking on an edge of an anvil.
2. Description of the Related Art
A post-processing apparatus that is set beside an image forming apparatus, applies staple processing to sheets subjected to image formation, and folds the sheets to manufacture a booklet has been developed (e.g., JP-A-2005-22175).
This post-processing apparatus ties up sheets subjected to image formation in a sheet bundle including a predetermined number of sheets, aligns the sheets to staple the sheet bundle in the center of the sheets, and folds the sheet bundle by letting the sheet bundle to pass between a pair of center folding rollers to manufacture a booklet.
In the conventional sheet post-processing apparatus, there is a problem in that, in conveying the sheet bundle to the center folding rollers after the staple processing, a staple hooks on an edge of an anvil to prevent smooth conveyance. There is also a problem in that the sheets are scratched because the sheets are conveyed in contact with the edge of the anvil.